narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:The Great Ninja World War Roleplay
This is a talk page. Please remember to sign your posts using four tildes (Achrones150 19:46, 8 February 2009 (UTC)) or by using the signature button ( button_sig.png ) So Who should go first? Achrones150 19:47, 8 February 2009 (UTC) Hey Archie, are you already a member of the Jikokenin at the beginning of this? Echo Uchiha 19:49, 8 February 2009 (UTC) Yeah. Later on in the "training story", he betrays them and leaves for the active Jikukokenin base. Achrones150 19:49, 8 February 2009 (UTC) Cool, I guess I'll start it with some inspirationally evil speech or something. *Cracks knuckles* Here goes. Echo Uchiha 19:51, 8 February 2009 (UTC) Knock 'em dead....but not too much. >_> Achrones150 19:53, 8 February 2009 (UTC) Yo Echo, just tell me what to do and we'll get this started. Ten Tailed Fox 20:21, 8 February 2009 (UTC) I just put down one of my characters thinking about the situation, and this would eventually lead to action. --Cold hard steel 20:23, 8 February 2009 (UTC) Everyone! Welcome to the Great Ninja World War Rp, have fun and go wild! Seriously, lets start writing --Seireitou 20:43, 8 February 2009 (UTC) Alliances Echo will apppear to the Ashi and the Jikokenin, allying their forces. Echo Uchiha 20:57, 8 February 2009 (UTC) What's Up Echo, a weakling?...Right. And what makes you think Echo would ever betray Shishimaru, he's like as loyal as it gets. But I see what you're getting at and I apologize, Shish' is kind of being overshadowed, but I have an amazing plan and I can't tell you without everyone else reading it. I guess people just see Echo as the figurehead because of his recent activity. Hehe, a weakling. Echo Uchiha 22:34, 8 February 2009 (UTC) The main jist of the CHIMERA Faction is to take over the world, eventually causing a revolt, thus more war. --'ANBU 100TALK" Art is a bang,un!" 22:43, 8 February 2009 (UTC) I know, that's what I'm aiming for, and once again, sorry if I kind of took the reins. It's just kind of my personality. Echo Uchiha 22:44, 8 February 2009 (UTC) Planning Is Over The War finally begins, everyone, planning is over, time for the battles to commence --Seireitou 22:49, 8 February 2009 (UTC) Hehe I dont think Im in this then. ^_^ Minkai, the Legendary Drunk 22:51, 8 February 2009 (UTC) minkies is in this, remember...... --Seireitou 22:53, 8 February 2009 (UTC) But he has no side. Minkai, the Legendary Drunk 22:54, 8 February 2009 (UTC) Seireitou I need to know if the Guardians are going to resist or not. Echo Uchiha 22:56, 8 February 2009 (UTC) I guess that I'm gonna start the war... --'ANBU 100TALK" Art is a bang,un!" 22:57, 8 February 2009 (UTC) Alright, I'm here if you need back-up. My plan is about to commence as well. Echo Uchiha 22:59, 8 February 2009 (UTC) Hey How should the war actually begin? Achrones150 23:08, 8 February 2009 (UTC) we should wait until our trainning is done cuz that effects this --Evan6789 23:29, 8 February 2009 (UTC) Uh... If that demon teen part was about Shishimaru, he's like 25, man --'ANBU 100TALK" Art is a bang,un!" 00:37, 9 February 2009 (UTC) Cioa I'm leaving... --'ANBU 100TALK" Art is a bang,un!" 01:32, 9 February 2009 (UTC) May I ask... May I ask what the HELL taking over the Guardians is going to do? I hope I get to save my face afterwards... --Cold hard steel 01:49, 9 February 2009 (UTC) Come here for any questions on Seieitou's motives --Seireitou 01:50, 9 February 2009 (UTC) Let me just say this: even if the CHIMERA Faction is destroyed, it will still thrive and Shishimaru will still live... --'ANBU 100TALK" Art is a bang,un!" 20:59, 9 February 2009 (UTC) It isnt destroyed, accually, something interesting between Shishimaru and Seireitou occurs, just wait, it'll be fun, hehe --Seireitou 21:00, 9 February 2009 (UTC) AH! NOT MALE BONDING! --'ANBU 100TALK" Art is a bang,un!" 21:01, 9 February 2009 (UTC) Holy crap Seireitou's gay for Shishimaru! --Cold hard steel 21:02, 9 February 2009 (UTC) NOOO!!!! NOT THAT!! I dont wanna discuss it here, cause the Self Absorbed Demon Teen over there will just say "Oh, i knew it all along, blah blah blah" and just make something up to stop it, so youll see in the story --Seireitou 21:02, 9 February 2009 (UTC) I hate you Seireitou... X( --Cold hard steel 21:07, 9 February 2009 (UTC) What i do?! --Seireitou 21:08, 9 February 2009 (UTC) Omitting my posts... --Cold hard steel 21:11, 9 February 2009 (UTC) One thing: what about Shishimaru's white book spot --'ANBU 100TALK" Art is a bang,un!" 21:13, 9 February 2009 (UTC) Sorry ^^ --Seireitou 21:16, 9 February 2009 (UTC) To Anbu: He scored a death blow on a captain. He's got S-rank. To Sei: Either stop or move it to a spot that you would like. That post fit perfectly. --Cold hard steel 21:23, 9 February 2009 (UTC) I mean on the actual article... --'ANBU 100TALK" Art is a bang,un!" 21:27, 9 February 2009 (UTC) Don't worry, he'll be on there. But one question, should I model him after a Hitler type of person? Like all that dictator stuff? --Cold hard steel 21:31, 9 February 2009 (UTC) He's more like an arsonist, sadist, and dictator all in one, just add sarcasm and you got Shishimaru --'ANBU 100TALK" Art is a bang,un!" 21:36, 9 February 2009 (UTC) Wow... that made me really want to be his friend... He'll be on there. --Cold hard steel 21:41, 9 February 2009 (UTC) ANBU, its your move --Seireitou 21:42, 9 February 2009 (UTC) okay although this is the sweetest thing on the site i'm going to stay out of it. its to hard to follow. and there are alot of different things happening so i can't keep track --Evan6789 22:48, 9 February 2009 (UTC) .... According to the Peace Requiem, will Sachi be captured soon? What will happen to Kyashi? Achrones150 01:28, 10 February 2009 (UTC) Both are captured... you'll see soon --Seireitou 01:29, 10 February 2009 (UTC) Ah. I was wondering what happened to Kyashi, since she wasn't mentioned in the Peace Requiem. Achrones150 01:31, 10 February 2009 (UTC) Well, not really, when i said everyone was slatted for eecution on the sidelines, Kyashi's there too --Seireitou 01:32, 10 February 2009 (UTC) I truly hope Shishimaru tries to betray Echo, I need him out of the way, but I'm a bit too loyal to betray him. Echo Uchiha 01:49, 10 February 2009 (UTC) Accually, Shishimaru throws Echo in prison --Seireitou 01:50, 10 February 2009 (UTC) Yes and Hitler owns a yacht club in Israel. Echo Uchiha 01:52, 10 February 2009 (UTC) ..... Its possible ^_^ --Seireitou 01:54, 10 February 2009 (UTC) Well beleive it or not I'm prepared, so let's just eat some popcorn and watch the show if Shishimaru tries anything. Echo Uchiha 01:55, 10 February 2009 (UTC) See, i knew it, your playin the whole, "I knew it the whole time, blah blah blah" thing --Seireitou 01:56, 10 February 2009 (UTC) Just watch. Echo Uchiha 02:00, 10 February 2009 (UTC) Sorry, Sei. I just couldn't stand the whole Guardians takeover thing. I'm weak willed, I know. Kill him Hikaru! Yeah! Echo Uchiha 02:02, 10 February 2009 (UTC) --Cold hard steel 02:01, 10 February 2009 (UTC) Cheap, yet a still cute attempt at defeating the undefeatable. Echo Uchiha 02:18, 10 February 2009 (UTC) I'm so proud of my selective teleportation, Echo killed only clones. ^_^ --Cold hard steel 02:22, 10 February 2009 (UTC) Logging Off C ya Achrones150 02:25, 10 February 2009 (UTC) Bye Archie. Narutokurosaki547 02:25, 10 February 2009 (UTC) Bye Steve --'ANBU 100TALK" Art is a bang,un!" 02:31, 10 February 2009 (UTC) Why Steve? Narutokurosaki547 02:35, 10 February 2009 (UTC) Dead?! They arent dead, chakra sync didnt succede because they were fakes..... copies, but still, had the same powers as the real guardians, dont think Seireitou didnt think this through --Seireitou 02:31, 10 February 2009 (UTC) But I like just made the Guardians' copies implode, so...Yeah, they're nothing but mush now. Echo Uchiha 02:34, 10 February 2009 (UTC) But, i fixed them.... hello..... Rejection of Fate anyone? --Seireitou 02:38, 10 February 2009 (UTC) Edit the Wolf's Scroll section, sometime today perhaps? Narutokurosaki547 02:40, 10 February 2009 (UTC) Then they would just implode again when Echo appeared. Echo Uchiha 02:45, 10 February 2009 (UTC) There, I settled it, no clones right? I beleive that's what Seireitou said when he appeared. Echo Uchiha 02:46, 10 February 2009 (UTC) We'll just ignore that little episode when a dead guy teleports two overlords to prison, alright? Hehe...A dead guy...Teleporting. Echo Uchiha 02:53, 10 February 2009 (UTC) Good Night I'm out. Sei, don't edit Two Kings Left or In Other World please... Narutokurosaki547 03:03, 10 February 2009 (UTC) Don't worry, he's dead anyways. Echo Uchiha 03:05, 10 February 2009 (UTC) Yeah, not really Echo --Seireitou 03:07, 10 February 2009 (UTC) NO! Seireitou, its all fine and dandy this whole Peace Requiem thing, but I signed up for this RP to fight not give up so from now on your gonna have to work for your "control of the world", cuz I will back down no further. Ten Tailed Fox 03:37, 10 February 2009 (UTC) Relax, i will, but echo's reason for his victory makes no damn sense, i mean, he crushed my neck..... okay, i think sei had suffered worse and pulled out, echo cant finally admit i outsmarted him so he's saying to just say he won... --Seireitou 03:39, 10 February 2009 (UTC) Oh ok. But I wanna have some fun. Ten Tailed Fox 03:40, 10 February 2009 (UTC) By all means ^_^ --Seireitou 03:41, 10 February 2009 (UTC) Yaaaay rune barriers! --Cold hard steel 12:08, 10 February 2009 (UTC) Okay kids, let's go over this. *Echo set up 100 towers in the Land of Wind, each containing 1% of his chakra, all with the ability to control the minds of anyone who steps within their radius. *Seireitou magically ambushes Echo, thus triggering the effect. *Echo snaps the neck of Shishimaru and Seireitou, and no matter how tough you are, if your necks snaps, you indeed are dead. *If Seireitou can survive his nervous system being severed, why can't he survive being impaled by Suzaku? Face it, it's over, I wasn't even planning on winning the war, just coming extremely close to show that I could. But now I'm pissed so the cards are out. Echo Uchiha 12:45, 10 February 2009 (UTC) Now: WHAT THE **** HAPPENED TO SHISHIMARU?! --'ANBU 100TALK" Art is a bang,un!" 18:05, 10 February 2009 (UTC) Please disregard the last comment and Shishimaru will come back, there are some that are under none but Shishimaru.... --'ANBU 100TALK" Art is a bang,un!" 18:13, 10 February 2009 (UTC) Current Status Okay, lets go over this *'1:' Echo did not win *'2:' If that were true about seireitou, then Echo must of died like over 20 times by now *'3:' It matters not how you die, it matters of how you resist it, seireitou resisted echo but didnt resist Suzaku, get it now? *'4:' The battle between Toryun and seireitou is not fake, that is what is happening, echo won under idiotic and random reasons, he disappears for like 3/4 of the story and magicly wins? NO SENSE! *'5:' Once more, ECHO did NOT win..... at least... not yet, well, at this point, seireitou is in control and Ryun, or rather, Toryun is fighting for one last chance.... ok, are we all caught up, good, on with the war then *'6' Alos, to that Suzaku inplaement thing Echo brought up, Suzaku uses his own KyuubiTaishou to end it, and since seireitou's body hasnt built up a usage to being hit by it.... well, you see where im going with this --Seireitou 19:38, 10 February 2009 (UTC) Also, to echo, if seireitou could not resist being killed by being snapped in the neck, then Echo is like dead like over 20 storied ago, seireitou and Ryun alike have nailed death hits like that on Echo yet he jumps back almost magicly, so dont you tell me seireitou cant do the same, cause thats bullsh*t .......I would now like to interject this random message........GO ME!!!!!!!!!!!! KICK HIS BUTT TORYUN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!.....randomness over.... Ten Tailed Fox 19:43, 10 February 2009 (UTC) As long as you agree with me, Ten Tails, put any message you want --Seireitou 19:54, 10 February 2009 (UTC) .....well currently this fight is between you and me. You and Echo can duke it out on some dustball in the outskirts of the universe, I'm here to kick some butt.... Ten Tailed Fox 20:00, 10 February 2009 (UTC) Genki Dama Ok, I know this move hasn't been used in like forever, but you've got to give me credit for that one. Ten Tailed Fox 20:23, 10 February 2009 (UTC) I do, awesome idea, but it wont be that easy to end this with that move, Seireitou's own move.... --Seireitou 20:27, 10 February 2009 (UTC) After more than 5 fights with you, trust me I know, but I have a plan... Ten Tailed Fox 20:29, 10 February 2009 (UTC)